My sweet butterfly REDONE!
by NekoKitty933
Summary: Fixed version. Zhang He has missed hi's beloved Zhongda. ADULT CONTENT! Attention: finally found a beta so BIIIG thanks to Sallzy! :) 3


Zhang He had a good day. Sun was shining, birds were singing and the spring was in its full beauty. He was half walking, half dancing around the palace court yard.

'I never thought Xu Chang garden could look so beautiful!'

He thought while flowing in his own half real, half fantasy world. But one thing was missing in his perfect world and that was his dear beloved Sima Yi. He looked around the gardens and sighed as he though in pure agony

'Ohhhhh Zhongda why do you have to be so long so far at Yin-province?'

Not only was his mental agony great but also the agony in his pants was getting unbearable by each day going by. During several nights for the past month he had masturbated while thinking of his possessive lover fucking him like there was no tomorrow. He so desperately needed Zhongda to fill his tight hole with hot thick cum. He was getting so horny that seen Zhen Ji and Cao Pi share a formal kiss made him just think about Zhongda's hot lips.

Just when he was about to have yet another one of his sexually frustrated, mental break downs a messenger came to him

"General! Lord Cao Cao requests your immediate presence in the thrown room to receive the returning committee from Yin-province!"

He could have jumped (which he almost did). He thanked the messenger and in a hurry almost ran to the thrown room, but just before going to receive his beloved He quickly dropped in to his own room to change in to his best hair decors. He combed his black long hair and put on the two emerald hair pins that Zhongda had given to him on his birthday.

He hurried to his position just before Lord Cao Cao arrived. After him came the committee in their lead the Wei strategist Sima Yi. He greeted the welcoming party and gave out the contracts to Lord Cao Cao. Zhang He was so happy to see his beloved even he couldn't jump in to his arms straight away. He was so impatient but knew that he had to bear trough the formalities.

The wait was long and he knew that Zhongda had to attend a banquet that was held to the committee's honour later in the evening so He decided to arrange a little surprise for hi's love. He went to spy on, Sima Yi and find out when he would leave and go too his rooms, Sima Yi's servants had been told to always let Zhang He in so they didn't ask much when Zhang He snuck in to Yi's bed chamber.

With him he had brought a vial, some peach blossom petals and his sexy slightly torn night gown that he knew his lover would like, He oiled himself, spread the petals all over the bed and then put his night gown on. The oil made the thin gown stick to his skin so his nipples and other sensitive body parts show through even more than usual. He started to tease himself to be ready for receiving his Lord's love.

It was about two hours when Sima Yi got out of the banquet. He hated such occasions were he had to mingle with people he even didn't know or care about. He was also disappointed that he hadn't see Zhang He anywhere in the ballroom, usually he was the star of the party who besides the princess Zhen Ji got all the admiration and attention, this also made Yi jealous too since he didn't want anyone else too glance at his own butterfly. This often resulted to wild sweaty hot love making afterwards. Yi's thoughts were wild and untamed while he walked back to his room but one thought stood out the most

'God I miss you, but where are you my Junyi?'

When arriving to his room he saw that his servants gave him some odd glances he didn't have the energy to care right now. He would just quickly change out of his formal wear and then head to Zhang He's bed chamber.

But when he opened his bedroom doors he saw the best view of his life! At first he thought he was fantasising or maybe dreaming but after blinking few times he was sure that what he was seeing was very real, his Junyi was lying in his bed running his hands all over his oil covered body, on the bed was flower petals!

He opened his eyes and looked at Yi before asking in a seducing tone

"Welcome my lord, will you have me under you or on top of you?"

Yi just rushed on to his lover kissing him passionately. He felt their tongues dancing in each others hot mouths while he rubbed He's hard nipples, He could have just kissed him but he wanted explore other parts of He's body with his mouth too. Yi ripped the already torn night gown a part. Yi licked and bit gently He's hard nipples while his hand moved down trough He's abdomen to something that was hard as rock, and leaking pre-cum all over his pretty butterflies stomach. Yi started rubbing He's cock at first slowly but then faster and faster. Zhang He threw his head back as he whimpered in ecstasy.

"Ohhhh.. Ahhh… Zhongda I'm about to come! Not so fast!"

"Then come my butterfly! Come all over to your lewd body."

Yi rose to sit to see hi's love cum all over his sweaty and hot body. Zhang He lasted for a few more seconds until he screamed

"Ohhhhhh! Zhongdaaa!"

Yi watched as He came all over his own stomach, to Sima Yi it was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen.

Yi came down to kiss his love and whispered softly

"Now I have something for my horny little butterfly under my robe."

He didn't need to say a second time when He was already pulling his pant's down and robe out of the way of something that made him gasp out of pure joy

"Oh Zhongda! It's so big that I'd already forgot how good it was!"

He's excitement made Yi chuckle and he softly said

"I'm glad you still like it, now take it to your mouth like a good little slut does."

He started to suck his lover's hard cock, he took it deep in to his throat that it made him gag but it didn't stop him. He greedily licked it's tip and shaft and then again sucked it deep in to hi's mouth. Yi held on for a few more moments until He deep throated him, Yi gripped He's hair in a painful grip. He didn't mind and he hummed around the large cock in his mouth, Yi thrust his hips forwards and began fucking He's mouth as Yi moaned

"Ohh.. I have missed my butterfly so much. It's such a pain to be away of such flower!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He stopped and then knelt, his twitching hole to Yi. Hi pleaded

"Oh please Zhongda! Oh fill my hole. I have been waiting for you so long!"

Yi couldn't do anything else but smile. He slapped both of He's arse cheeks and said

"Such an inpatient and horny boy. You are indeed a slut Junyi did you know that?"

He pushed his waist closer to the hard cock that was just above his arse, gently resting in his crack, Yi didn't move for moments it was a game of wills until He broke and pleaded even more desperate

"Oh please my Lord! I'm only Zhongda's own little slut who wants Zhongda's big thick cock to fill my dirty hole!"

Yi couldn't really refuse hi's love anymore, he bent down in front of He's arse, Yi grabbed hold of He's globes and roughly kneaded them for a few seconds, pulling He's cheeks apart he looked and saw his target. Making sure that he was aligned Yi harshly pushed himself inside his love. It felt like heaven to be inside of his lover again he had missed this caressing warmth around his cock for so long. he started moving inside He. Yi could hear He's beautiful cries of pleasure

"Ooooh.. uuh.. ahh my Lord, yes Zhongda fuck me. Fuck your own slut!"

Sima Yi grinned and gripped He's hips so tightly that there would be bruises the next day and he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in make He scream in ecstasy

"Please my Lord!"

Yi chuckled darkly and paused, He was laid underneath him panting harshly and heavily. Yi looked down at his lover and smiled until he pulled out and slammed into He in one smooth harsh stroke hitting He's prostate in one hit, He arched his back and screamed in pleasured pain.

Every move felt so good and he only wanted more of it He moved his hips in the same pace as Yi's hard cock thrusts inside to him. Suddenly he felt hundred times more ecstasy when Yi gripped his dripping cock and started to rub it while fucking him even harder, Yi hit He's prostate once more causing He to moan out

"Zhongda! Ooh! I'm going to come really soon!"

Yi gripped those silky flawless hips again as he groaned

"Me too my Junyi! Ahh! Lets come together."

Just when Yi got the sentence to the end Yi exploded inside He's tight hole. He also started to come all over Yi's hand and himself, when Yi pulled out of He, Yi was treated to the most erotic view in his life. His butterfly covered in his own cum while his abused hole was leaking out Yi's cum. Yi bit all over He's pale beautiful body to leave marks as a sign of hi's possession. He laid on the floor naked and satisfied. Yi picked hi's lover to the bed and they cuddled together between the sheets. Yi softly kissed his lover before stating

"I love you my dear butterfly."

He gave him a kiss and said

" I love you too Zhongda."

They smiled to each other when Yi said

"You must be tired so we should go to sleep."

He laughed and started slowly to rub his lover's cock

"I had something else in my mind."

Yi grinned and spoke

"One day Junyi you will be the death of me."

He smiled while he rubbed Yi's cock feeling it harden under his talented hands, eventually they started their hot make out before having another round of hot love making.

The end


End file.
